<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selection by MasterKriebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665471">Selection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKriebel/pseuds/MasterKriebel'>MasterKriebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKriebel/pseuds/MasterKriebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Borg capture Lt. Foster and the isodesium the Hazard Team just acquired, Tuvok orders Ensign Alexandria Munro to assemble a strike team. Looking through the roster, she hesitates on Biessman's profile...<br/>Posted to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Star Trek: Elite Force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Munro/Biessman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  While I own a copy of the Star Trek: Elite Force comic and two copies of the Star Trek:  Elite Force game, I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ms. Munro,” Tuvok’s voice carefully masked any distaste for the upcoming mission. “Past experiences with the Borg have shown that your team should comprise no more than five crew members, including yourself and Seven of Nine.  As the new leader of the Hazard Team, it is up to you to choose who accompanies you.”</p><p>Alexandria clenched her jaw and nodded.  “Understood, sir.” She knew that being in command would be her chance to redeem herself.  Hell, she was even going to a Borg ship—the Delta quadrant was on her side after that Holodeck fiasco.</p><p>“I expect to see you and your team in the transporter room within the hour.  Remember, to save Lieutenant Foster, time is of the essence. Dismissed.” Numbly, she stepped out of the debriefing room, glancing back as the door closed out the seated profile of her dark-skinned Vulcan commander. Finding the lounge empty, the ensign seated herself at the couch and pulled out a datapad, skimming profiles of the Hazard Team.  </p><p>She paused at Foster’s profile. How had things gone so wrong?  Unwillingly, the events of the past day returned to her mind.</p>
<hr/><p><em>The mission had been a success.  Telsia and Lathrop had paused ministering to Odell and smiled, relieved to see their comrade return victorious.  Even Foster couldn’t hold back the pride in his eyes, that the second-in-command ha</em> <em>d paid attention to his instruction, avoiding capture or ambush like a true stealth operative</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em> Things were looking up for Munro, and she wondered what critique Tuvok would have concerning her performance.  She </em><em>dropped her newly-acquired Tetryon Pulse Disruptor rifle into her transporter buffer. Actually, she</em> <em>had a pretty good idea what that impossible commander would say</em><em>: </em>“While the use of a disguise in the human portion of the Scavenger ship was effective, the escape could have been executed more effectively. Should you find yourself in a similar situation, it would do you well to remember to also disguise the ones you are attempting to rescue.”</p><p>
  <em> She bit back a sigh as she deactivated her TED. Whatever Tuvok had to say, she’d find out soon enough.</em>
</p><p><em> Turning on the pattern enhancers, she waited for the familiar sound of the transporter demolecularizing herself and her teammates.  But instead, the Borg? She fired her phaser at one </em> <em>enemy</em> <em> and brought it down, but the next drone had already adapted to Lathrop’s weapon.</em></p><p><em> Frozen, she watched </em> <em>the cyborg</em> <em> fling </em> <em>the Bajoran</em> <em> into the wall with a crunch, blood spattering behind his head. </em> <em>As her teammate dropped, his head lolled to the side at an impossible angle, and his glazed eyes stared up at his murderer as it turned and moved towards her</em> <em>.  Telsia’s compression rifle continued firing at the drone assimilating Foster, the room flashing in an eerie green as the other drones grabbed the isodesium. Munro switched weapons and aimed at the drone, but Foster was in the direct line of fire.  She couldn’t</em> <em>—</em> <em>wouldn’t</em> <em>—</em> <em>risk hitting him.</em></p><p>
  <em> And then they were gone. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tuvok’s disapproval of her actions felt more like a disapproval of <em>her</em>.  But he was counting on her to pull herself and the team together, then get the isodesium back from the Borg.</p><p>Which meant she needed to focus on the teammates.  The first set of faces were easy to pick through. Chell would not be needed, as Seven knew the Borg ship layout better than any technician on the crew.  Telsia needed a break from the action—it didn’t take a Betazoid to know the sharpshooter was recuperating from two near-death experiences and the loss of a friend. <em>Speaking of Be</em><em>tazoids</em><em>...</em>Jurot’s medic skills could be useful if they located Foster.  And Chang...well, lucky for her best friend, a demolitionist could also prove useful during the next mission. <em>Besides, I need at least one person who trusts my judgment.</em></p><p>Rick’s face flashed across her screen, and a weight settled in her stomach.  Biessman was probably the best-conditioned to fight the Borg, if the simulations said anything.  But he had a personal stake in this mission, since Lathrop had been his best friend. And she knew firsthand that once Biessman wanted to fight, he got stupid.  She remembered patching him up after countless barfights when a slimeball wouldn’t leave her alone during away missions.</p><p>Sometimes, Alex wondered how things would’ve been if she’d let Biessman in.  She was the Starfleet officer with discipline issues, and he was one of the first of the combined crew to look past the pip on her uniform.  He’d helped her improve her phaser and rifle skills when she declared she was switching from Engineering to Security. They’d met up for group meals with Telsia and Kenn, during which his eyes only strayed from hers when he was in the middle of another exaggerated story from his day. Biessman’s jokes shouldn’t have been funny, but it hadn’t kept her from stifling laughter. She still didn’t understand how, in the middle of a journey across the galaxy to familiar space, the man hadn’t become a hardened, humorless shell like so many of her fellow officers.</p><p>They’d been on the cusp of something when Tuvok and Foster started up the Hazard Team tryouts. It was the night he stopped by with his Hazard Team uniform that she put on the brakes.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Rick, I’m happy for you, but...I’m also joining the Hazard Team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He frowned when she didn’t share his excitement.  “Why is it bad that we’re both part of the Hazard Team?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because Tuvok promoted me to second-in-command.”  She hugged herself and broke eye contact. “And whatever this is, it has to stop.  It could compromise my ability to—”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Whoa, Munro.  Slow down.” His gloved hands covered her shoulders, </em><em>lightly</em><em>, and she looked up at his relieved grin.  “You’re </em>second<em>-in-command, not the overall leader.  </em><em>And, besides, Starfleet’s on the other side of the galaxy. They won’t care.</em><em>”  She remembered another promised loophole by an assistant instructor during her time at the academy.  </em><em>Not all of the disciplinary marks on her record were from her own actions</em><em>. Never again would she step close to the line when it came to relationships.</em></p><p>
  <em>She wanted to trust Biessman.  “I can’t be more than a friend.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Don’t lie to me, Alex! There’s something you’re not telling me.” Biessman </em><em>was</em><em> going to leave bruises if he didn't loosen his grip, but she knew </em><em>he was</em><em>n’t thinking about that</em><em>. </em><em>Alex studied his face, unsure what he was trying to communicate.  After all the time they’d spent around each other, she couldn’t even read him.  That scared her more than holding back her past.</em></p><p>
  <em>His grip tightened painfully, and she cried out.  In his shock, he released her, and she hurried into her quarters, locking the door in case he tried to follow her.  When he didn’t even ring the chime, she felt her heart break. “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tuvok pinged her datapad.  “Ms. Munro, is your team selected?” The video feed perfectly captured the impatience his narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Y-yes, sir.” She quickly flushed the memory and looked at the candidates before her.  “Chang, Jurot, and…” she skimmed the remaining teammate profiles.  “Nelson, sir.”</p><p>The Vulcan studied her and nodded.  “All logical choices, Ensign. I will see you in the transporter room.”</p><p>As the screen blackened, Alex ran a hand through her hair.  Biessman was going to be pissed, but she couldn’t let him go and get himself killed.  Why, she still wasn’t sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elite Force was one of my favorite games as a kid.  I couldn't help playing as Alexandria and wanting a more distinct story than the copy/paste of Alexander's version.  This one-shot came from my brainstorming/warmup sessions as I work on Alexandria Munro's Story, though I'm 98% positive that story will have a different pairing than Munro/Biessman.  Regardless, thank you for stopping by, and I am eager to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>